


Things They'll Never Tell

by StarlightKiller



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKiller/pseuds/StarlightKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul ponders on the things he loves about Maka, and how he'll never say them to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things He'll Never Say

Soul would never ever admit this but… there were a lot of things he loved that Maka does.

He loved when he rode his motorcycle and she put her arms around his waist.

He loved when she would cook his favorite meal after a long fight. 

He loved when he would accidently walk in on her getting dressed because she left her door open.

He loved when she would come to him when she had a problem.

He loved how she would spend even her free time with him.

He loved how she promised never to let him get hurt again.

He loved how she pushed him to try his hardest.

He loved how she always tried her hardest.

He loved her reasoning.

He loved how she always forgave him after a big fight they had with each other.

He loved how she always wore her hair up in those cute pig-tails.

He loved how she worried about every little thing that happens to him. 

He loved how she never tried to hard with make-up but still look amazing.

Well, maybe, just maybe…He loves Maka… But she didn’t love him back… could she?   
He’ll just have to go and see…


	2. Things She'll Never Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka thinking about the things she likes about Soul.

Maka won’t tell anyone, but there are so many things she likes about Soul… but, no one can know…

She likes how he doesn’t mind if she holds him too tight when they ride his motorcycle.

She likes when he shows appreciation for her cooking after a long fight.

She kind of liked it when he walked in on her that one time…

She likes how she can tell him anything and know he won’t tell anyone.

She likes how he doesn’t mind when she spends her weekends with him.

She liked the way he hugged her when she told him she wouldn’t let him get hurt again.

She liked when he didn’t yell at her for wanting him to be his best.

She liked when he would notice she got better.

She liked when he didn’t stop her arguments with other people and commented on how well she handled herself

She liked when he would apologize after getting her upset and causing a fight.

She liked how he never cared when people commented on his headband.

She liked how he never even brushed his hair and he looked good.

So, maybe, she liked him a little more than friends…but… he could never like someone as plain as her could he? No… never. He was to cool for her…


	3. IReallyKindaLikeYou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confession

Soul got up off his bed. It was 10:00 am and he was just waking up, usually Maka would wake him up…

Where was Maka?

He climbed out of bed and trudged out of his room. He walked over to her door and knocked. “Maaakkkkaaaa!!! Are you awake?” He groaned out. 

Silence. 

“Maka!” He called again.

Nothing. 

He sighed and opened the door. Her bed was empty. “Maka?” He mumbled, staring at the empty bed. Had she gone out without him? But they always spend their weekends together!!!

He quickly walked back to his room and got dressed. He walked out the door, slamming it on his way out, not bothering to lock it, and not seeing the note…

Dear Soul, 

Im going to get some more food, you’ve cleaned out the fridge and pantry, I’ll be home a little after noon, I didn’t wake you because you needed the rest, I’ll see you when I get home! I might be stopping somewhere on my way home so, don’t expect an exact time! 

Sorry! ,   
Maka.

 

Soul got on his bike and started it up, zooming into the streets, ignoring the shouts of people. He was too lost in his own thoughts to care.

“Soul!” He heard someone call. He slowed down, till he came to a stop, and turned his head, seeing Black Star dragging Tsubaki. 

He grinned at him. “Hey man, whats up?” He asked.

“Nothing much, just heading home for lunch, had to get some more food.”

He nodded. “Hey, have you seen Maka?”

“Yea! She was at the store, said you ate all the food and she needed to get more.”

He sighed in relief. At least she wasn’t off with someone else… 

“Thanks. I’ll see you guys later!” He said, taking off. 

“Mou… Tsubaki I think he likes her!”

She just gave him a small smile and nodded her head. ‘You’re just now noticing…’ She thought, still smiling. 

Soul made his way to the market and got off and went to look for Maka. 

He grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

He looked in the vegetables but she wasn’t there.

He peered into the fruit section but she was no where to be seen.

He peeked at the meats but she hadn’t been there either! 

“Maka!” He growled. The was getting annoying and wasting his time. He walked over to some people and asked around for her, some had seen her and pointed her to his next questioning victim.

He walked up to an old man, who looked around 80 and not in the mood to talk, but he needed to talk to him.

“Excuse me sir?” He questioned. The old man turned around and glared at him. “What do you want kid?” He asked gruffly. 

“I was wondering if you had seen a girl, around this height,” He held his hand up to where he thought Maka’s head would be, “Wearing her hair in pigtails, blonde?” He asked.

The old man thought for a second. “Yea, I just saw her, she just left the store.” He said.

Soul groaned and ran out. He looked around and saw her walking a few yards out. 

He got on his bike and slowly chased her, not wanting to pass her. “Makaa!!!” He yelled. She turned slowly and stared at him. “Soul?” She tilted her head cutely. A microscopic blush coated his cheeks. 

“What are you doing here?”

Think think think!!! Soul thought. He needed an excuse that didn’t scream, ‘I was worried about you!’. “I was going to ask if you could pick up some hot chocolate! Theres a cold front coming in so…” He trailed off. She smiled at him.

“I heard and I bought some.”

He nodded “Come on, ill give you a ride home.” He said, making room for her.

She smiled and climbed on the back, getting everything suited. “Thanks Soul.” 

He nodded and they took off. Soul sighed into the small embrace. Loving every moment. Even if it wasn’t meant like that, he could always pretend… 

They turned onto their street and Soul slowed the bike down and they soon came to a stop outside their apartment. 

Maka got off and headed up the stairs, dissppearing into the apartment.

Soul slowly followed her.

He leaned against the kitchen doorway and watched her put the food away.

‘I cant keep ignoring these feelings…its just way to much to be here with her all the time…’ 

He watched her stretch to the top but she couldn’t quite make it. 

He strode up behind her and took the box from her, stretching above her head and placing it on the shelf, her back pressing into his chest.

He sighed and walked out to the living room. She followed behind him, a blush painted across her face.

’I have to tell him!’ 

“S-Soul?” She stuttered out.

He tilted his head at her, noticing the blush. “Yea Maka?”

“I… uh… I… Ikindareallylikeyou!” She hurried out. Soul sat there, processing the rushed words and taking them in.

Maka sighed, thinking she had been rejected and turned away, walking back to her room, tears welling up in her eyes.

Soul stood up and grabbed her wrist. “Maka…” He whispered. She sniffed.

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She gasped and turned around. “S-Soul?” She mumbled, staring at him, wide eyed. She leaned down and rested his forehead on hers.

He produced a smirk and whispered, “I kinda really like you too.”

She blushed again and put her head down. 

He took one of his hands off her waist and took her chin and tilted her head upwards. “Maka…” He said, staring into her eyes. She smiled at him. He thought she looked adorable, her face red, smiling like that.

He slowly leaned down till their lips met and he gently kissed her. He pulled away and stared at her. 

“I…” She began but stopped, not knowing the right words to say.

“Don’t… its okay…”

She hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt. He hugged her back, burring his face into her hair, taking in the scent. 

He sat her down on the couch, holding her as she cuddled into him. “Maka… I really do like you, I have for the longest time…” He said, staring at her.

She smiled back and stretched up, and kissed him. “The same goes for my feelings towards you…”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that from you…” He said, hugging her close.


End file.
